Color Me Blue
by calliopesarizona
Summary: Amelia/Arizona one-shot. Rated M for smut. S11. What should've happened while they were working together on Herman's tumor.


**hello I am back again but this time with an amezona one-shot, pls bear with me through this mess and enjoy ;)**

* * *

"Hi, um, did you get anything messengered for Dr. Shepherd - a chart? It might have been addressed to Dr. Robbins."

"I don't-"

"Looking for this?"

That voice. Those eyes. They left her breathless at every interaction. Stunned. Frozen. She forgot how to speak so she covered with a bright smile, one she knew could bring the most maleficent to their knees.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks."

Approaching the neurosurgeon, she took the folders from her hands, catching the intoxicating scent of her perfume. Lavender, vanilla, and something that could only be classified as _Amelia_.

She was suddenly eager to get away before the woman made her brain stop functioning properly. A recently discovered side affect of being in Amelia's pleasant company.

"Is this _our_ Nicole Herman? Dr. Herman? What's going on?"

That voice. Those eyes. How could she ever find it within herself to lie?

* * *

"It's bad right?"

"It's _spectacular_. A big, bad mother of an astrocytoma. See how it ignores anatomical boarders? It's like a perfect butterfly. Look, it starts at the subfrontal and extends practically into the hypothalamus. That is a thing of beauty."

The tumor wasn't the only beautiful thing currently residing in the room, but she would never say it out loud.

Catching Arizona - perfect, perfect Arizona Robbins - redhanded had never felt so sweet. Not only did it lead her to the mother load of all astrocytomas, but it graced her with the surgeon's sweet presence.

Turning, she allowed her chestnut eyes to roam the blonde's face taking in the delicate features before dipping down, even if only for a few seconds. How she would love to know what Arizona looked like under those scrubs.

She cleared her throat. Focus. There was a tumor that needed her attention, she could drool over Arizona another time.

* * *

"No. No, take them down."

"Why-"

"Give it back. Just give it all back. If she finds me with these, she will kill me. Just - you know what? Forget that I ever told you."

"I thought you said that everyone who needed to know knew?"

"Yeah, and that's her, and that's me, and she doesn't know that I know all of this, okay? She _cannot_ find out that I stole these."

She knew this wasn't the right time. Not now when Arizona was clearly so distressed. But she couldn't help but think how beautiful the blonde was; her face flushed, the x-ray lights illuminating her skin. Breathtaking.

No. It suddenly came back to her. Not now.

"Arizona."

"I thought that she was dangerous and reckless, and turns out that she's just - she's just dying. And she's alone and she's smart and she's funny and horny and lonely-"

Once again her mind wandered off on a tangent about how cute the blonde's rambling was. How cute she was in general.

 _Stop it, Amelia._

"Arizona, listen-"

"-and she deserves to die however she wants to. And I know what to look for now, and I can watch her. And - and she deserves to die with whatever dignity she can po-"

"Arizona, shut up and listen to me!"

* * *

"I'm gonna want more scans. 3-D renderings so I can get to know this tumor better. I'm gonna need to draw up measurements and trajectories. When do I get to speak to her previous doctors?"

At first she thought she could get used to this. Listening to Amelia geek out over Dr. Herman's tumor. She would love nothing more than to just hear her go on and on about her plans and awe over this medical monstrosity.

Amelia truly was stunning. Her hair was up today, it looked good. Then again, it looked just as good down. Call her biased, perhaps?

Secondly, she thought about the answer to the brunette's question and how she was way, _way_ too pretty for prison.

* * *

How and when she chanted both verbally and mentally as Amelia lead them into an x-ray room. How and when. How and when. How and w-

Suddenly, she was distracted by the site of the neurosurgeon shedding her lab coat and hanging it over the back of her chair. New skin was exposed for Arizona's eyes to take in. Flawless. Smooth. Probably soft as well, she wanted to feel for herself.

"So, I was thinking if I use the CSF plane, I could get a clean dissection and then continue with CUSA, fluorescein, radio active seeds, lasers...everything. I can't leave behind any of the tumor or else it'll grow back."

Arizona sighed as she sat down next to her, the determination in Amelia's voice was invigorating and exciting, the slightest bit arousing. The confident air the brain surgeon possessed made the blonde that much more inthralled. Had anyone ever let Amelia know how phenomenal she was?

"You're amazing, you know."

She could tell she caught the women off guard. Her mouth was still frozen around the words she was going to say and her eyes were pensive. Reading into her statement.

 _Elaborate_ , Arizona said to herself.

"It's extraordinary what you are doing. _You're_ extraordinary."

The look on Amelia's face told her she had done well, succeeded in making the brunette feel flattered. Was that a blush she saw staining her cheeks? _Beautiful_.

Amelia looked absolutely beautiful in that moment.

They're eyes locked, breaths caught, air crackled with tension. Herman's tumor was long forgotten in that moment. It was only them; Arizona and Amelia.

"You aren't too bad yourself, Arizona."

It was only then the blonde realized the small distance between their bodies, all she had to do was lean and their faces would be millimeters apart. So she slowly did, heart pounding, waiting for Amelia to stop her or move away. But she didn't, instead she wet her lips in preparation, making the peds surgeon's breath hitch.

Anticipation fled through Arizona's veins as she got closer and closer, near enough now to feel the brunette's light pants on her skin.

With a shaky inhale, she finally captured Amelia's lips in a gentle kiss and almost immediately the neurosurgeon began to reciprocate. Her small hands cupped Arizona face and neck, as she carefully pressed her lips harder into her counterpart's.

The exchange was gentle but still held a passion that burned brighter than a thousand suns. Fire rushed through the blonde's veins and her head spun at the feelings she was experiencing.

Kissing Amelia felt like the first rainstorm after a drought. Liberating, miraculous, enchanting. Like the first blooming flower after a long, harsh winter. It felt like she was finally coming up for air after having been drowning for years.

Amelia was a sanctuary. She was everything and anything.

Needing and craving more contact from the woman who made her feel so good, the blonde wound her fingers into soft, brown locks, willing Amelia closer to her.

Arizona was sure this couldn't get any better but was proven wrong when she felt the brunette's tongue tracing the seem of her lips, desperate for entry. So, without a moment's hesitation, access was granted, the kiss deepening further, making Arizona moan softly in appreciation at her partner's taste. Fuck, she was in heaven.

Arizona braced herself on Amelia's arm as their tongues both took part in a sensual dance, tasting and memorizing and relishing. The brief thought flew through the blonde's mind that, yes, the neurosurgeon's skin was as soft as it looked. So soft, she wanted to feel more, all of it even.

She wanted to rid Amelia of all her clothes and taste and kiss every inch of her silky skin.

They were both desperate to continue, but the urge to break apart for air settled upon them and they reluctantly parted, panting heavily.

The blonde found herself once again lost in Amelia's eyes, albeit this time the blue was deeper and darker and her pupils dilated. She could get lost in them. She'd be happy to.

Amelia brushed her nose against the blonde's, lowering her hand from Arizona's neck to grasp onto the one that was tangled in her hair, intertwining their fingers. The mood shifted to something serious, the brunette's eyes searching for an answer on Arizona's face. One the blonde didn't think she would find.

"Go out with me."

It wasn't a question, no, it was a statement. Because it seemed that was how Amelia worked, unfiltered, impulsive. Arizona liked it, yet she was unsure of why, perhaps the reasoning was that it suited the brunette. A happy, carefree spirit hidden under years of pain and suffering. It reminded Arizona of herself.

Still stunned and her breath lost, the blonde fought to regain a steady respiratory rate from the kiss she shared.

"I-uh, I..."

Stuttering, unsure of how to answer due to fog that was clouding her brain. She wanted this right? She wanted Amelia. That was one thing she was positive about. That Amelia was good for her, that she kept Arizona from suffocating under the pressure of her surroundings.

" _Please_ , Arizona."

Her name failing from those lips in such a desperate way. God, those lips. That voice. Those eyes.

"Okay."

* * *

She waited patiently at their reserved dinner table, sipping at her seltzer water. Arizona was running late due to a surgery that had some complications, but that was okay with Amelia, she was happy to wait for her.

Not a minute later her date was spotted walking towards where she sat. Despite rushing here from the hospital, Arizona still looked flawless; her blonde curls hung haphazardly around her face, while her body was clad in a maroon blouse and black, tight jeans. Damn, those legs could kill.

"Hey, I'm so sorry I'm late. The fetus Herman and I were working on had a sacrococcygeal teratoma and during surgery we discovered she had pleural effusion that hadn't been detected on the ultrasound, so we had to operate on that too. You really didn't have to wait, you should've just ordered without me."

Once again, there she was blabbering nervously, her face flushed. But this time there were no x-ray lights and Amelia could appreciate the sight before her without inhibitions.

"Don't worry about it, Arizona. I would've waited however long I had to."

They exchanged a smile, one that warmed the brunette down to her very core. Dimples were her weakness. Wait, correction; _Arizona's_ dimples were her weakness. As were her eyes, and her lips, and her hair.

Really, just the blonde herself was Amelia's downfall and she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

"Amelia!"

She acted like she hated when Amelia did this; hugging her from behind and kissing up and down the length of her neck in the attending's lounge, placing a less than innocent peck on her lips when they passed one another in the hallways, wrapping an arm around her waist as they sat in the cafeteria eating lunch - really, any public displays of affection at the hospital - when in fact, Arizona loved it.

She loved that Amelia was so open with their relationship, that she didn't care what other people thought. Especially now as they stood in the lounge, Arizona trying and failing at making her coffee while the brunette stood behind her, assaulting her neck, letting her hands wander across Arizona's waist. Anyone could walk in and see them, giggling like fools, whilst being in a compromising position, but Amelia threw caution to the wind. She lived on the dangerous side, she tested boundaries, played with the rules. She liked to have fun.

Arizona loved that about her. She loved many things about her. The list she had just kept getting longer and longer, and the longer it got the more she fell. Hard and fast, as she knew no other way. But the good thing was; neither did Amelia.

They were similar in certain aspects, but polar opposites in others. Arizona guessed that was why they worked so well, so perfect, like a well oiled machine. They knew what the other needed and when, how much space or how many cuddles to give and for how long, it was perfect. Happy. Exciting. Arizona couldn't have been more content.

"Amelia, I really gotta go."

And she did have to go. She had consults in fifteen minutes, and if she stayed any longer with her girlfriend she risked being late, not that she minded, but her patients sure did.

Smiling at the frustrated huff Amelia emitted, she turned, kissing the neurosurgeon's pouty lips before taking off out the door, shouting:

"Don't forget our lunch date!"

* * *

Warmth. Comfort. Safety. She felt all of those things lying in her girlfriend's arms. Cocooned in a gentle embrace as she stirred from a peaceful sleep. Amelia's scent wrapped around her.

She began to stretch her deliciously sore limbs, memories of the previous night surfacing. Flashes of naked skin and Amelia in the throws of pleasure danced across her eyes. Oh, how she loved making love to her partner.

"Good morning," a sleep ladened voice whispered into her ear, lips nibbling on the soft skin found there.

Arizona's eyelids fluttered open and blue met blue, a smile forming on both women's faces.

"Good morning indeed."

(Last night had been wonderful, after a long shift at the hospital Arizona had come home and was greeted with her lover naked in bed. The night had continued into morning with hours and hours of hot sex.)

Shifting her body so she laid on top of the brunette, Arizona reveled in the nakedness of Amelia's skin. The softness and warmth of it made the blonde feel aroused and hungry all over again.

Unable to resist, they connected their lips in a tender kiss, tongues coming out to play not soon after. The leverage she had over Amelia allowed Arizona to press her further down in the mattress, resulting in their cores being pushed together.

Moans tumbled from one mouth into the other while the blonde continued to grind into her girlfriend, loving the friction is gave against her clit.

"We have work."

The words gasped into her ear did little to deter Arizona, instead she trailed kisses down Amelia's slender neck, sucking at her pulse point and undoubtedly leaving a bruise. She didn't care though, others be damned, let the whole world see how hard her girlfriend got fucked.

"A-Arizona."

She smirked at her lover's tone of voice, obviously Amelia was trying to pass it off as a warning, but she could clearly tell how encouraging it was. The brunette didn't want her to stop. Not one bit.

"We'll shower together."

She offered the proposal knowing very well that Amelia would agree and comply to her ministrations. Just as she would do without the offer. None the less - the brunette hummed in agreement and spread her legs further so Arizona could rest between them.

The blonde smiled at the action and began her descent down Amelia's pliant body, her tongue ghosting over soft, pale skin whilst suckling on the spots that caused the neurosurgeon to whimper in pleasure. That had to be one of her favorite sounds, coming only second to the brunette's glorious laugh.

Finally descending upon Amelia's center, the blonde peppered kisses along her pelvis - her delicate hands massaging the woman's silky thighs. Arizona was resistant to giving the brunette the direct stimulation she wanted and instead nibbled on the skin surrounding Amelia's swollen pussy.

"Please, Arizona, eat me."

The moans flittering out of her girlfriend's mouth caused Arizona's already thin resolve to snap, and she dipped her tongue into Amelia's glistening folds, dragging the point up to flick her engorged clit. Arizona loved the gasps the brunette emitted and the slight bucking of her hips every time she suckled on the pink button.

" _Mmm_ \- Zona."

Fuck, Arizona loved hearing that nickname spill from her lover's lips while in the throws of passion. Never would she allow someone to call her that - something so childish sounding - but God, the way Amelia said it was nothing close to childish. It was dirty.

At the feeling of Arizona stiffening her tongue and entering Amelia's pussy, the neurosurgeon to cried out in pleasure, her hand seeking the purchase of the blonde's that was resting on her stomach. The sensations being inflicted on Amelia were so great she couldn't help but grind her hips into the blonde's face, desperately chasing for more stimulation.

Arizona pulled back for only a second before diving back in for another taste of the brunette's wetness, her mouth covering her clit again and suctioning gently.

Hearing the cries Amelia was starting to allow to slip, let Arizona know her girlfriend was close, so she swiftly entered her with two fingers causing the brunette to cry out even louder.

"I'm - _oh god_ \- I'm gonna..."

With three flicks of her finger tips against Amelia's g-spot, her girlfriend fell headfirst into a mind blowing orgasm - her entire body shaking as she moaned and whimpered obscenities mixed with the blonde's name.

Crawling back up Amelia's body, Arizona helped her come down from her high, gently pulsing her hand in and out of the woman's still fluttering walls and leaving butterfly kisses across her chest and the breasts that she loved so much.

"Fuck."

The croak Amelia emitted made the blonde giggle in adoration, her sparkling eyes meeting tired blue ones.

"Good?"

She knew the answer to that question, but she just wanted to here the brunette say it.

" _Hmm_ , amazing, like always. Just give me a minute to regain feeling in my legs and I'll return the favor."

At that Arizona laughed harder.

"Take your time, babe."

* * *

"So, if that's your Momma and that's you, who is that?"

"It's you!"

"Oh, I see now. I think that looks like a very abstract version of me, you might be the next Picasso, Sof."

Amelia teased the little girl sitting on her lap, tickling her stomach while she tried to squirm away.

"Amy! Sto- _o_ -p!"

"Alright, alright, the tickle monster is gone."

In the few weeks of getting to know Sofia and spending more time with her, Amelia had most definitely fallen in love with the little girl. She had most of Callie's looks, but little Sofia had her other mother's gorgeous dimples and stunning personality. How could she not fall in love with the child just as she had with her mother?

Amelia loved being in Sofia's presence, whether they be watching a movie, playing games, or coloring in the living room like they were now. The little brunette was always a joy to spend time with.

"Five minutes 'til dinner!"

The sound of Arizona's voice floating through the house never ceased to make Amelia's heart swell with content. This was her new life. This is where she belonged, and she couldn't be happier.

"Come on, munchkin, let's go help Momma set the table."

* * *

Emptiness. That's all she felt. No sadness, no grief. She was numb to the pain, used to it by now. What was this? The third time someone she loved died? She could laugh at how bitterly sweet the situation was.

This was her life. Everyone she ever let herself love was killed. Murder. Overdose. Now a car crash.

All Amelia could bring herself to do was sitting in her love's warm embrace. Her anchor. Her everything. Without her Amelia was nothing - she would probably be out at a bar right now drinking herself into incoherency. Because Derek was dead.

The thought made her body tense, her hands gripping even tighter onto Arizona's shirt. No, no, she wouldn't say that. She couldn't. That would make it all too real, that would make her feel things. Sadness. Grief.

She wondered if her eyes looked as dull and lifeless as she felt. The only thing keeping her alive was the warmth and safety radiating off of Arizona's body and the soft, soothing words being whispered into her ear. Arizona understood. She knew what she was going through. She would help her through it.

"Just breathe, Amelia, keeping breathing. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying."

Arizona was there. She was staying. She wouldn't leave like her father and Ryan and Derek. She was right there.

"You'll be okay, I promise, we'll get to the other side together. I love you. I love you so much, you're okay."

She was okay. She just had to keep breathing. She would make it out alive.

* * *

 **ok guys well that concludes this fic ( or does it ;) I may add a second part based on feedback) thank you for bearing with me through this mess of a one-shot lol it was allllll over the place. Happy belated holidays! xx - kylie**


End file.
